Just a little game
by kzrtk
Summary: Sometimes a little game is all it takes to reveal a big secret...


**I know I should be working on Summer Adventure, and I will, but for right now this idea kinda just popped into my head, and wouldn't leave, so here it is...**

**It's basically just a lot of Koji/Zoe fluff...hope you like :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Digimon...**

I hated doing laundry. Even at home, I would always sucker Kouichi into doing mine too. I couldn't stand monotony.

Oh, and did I mention I hate laundry.

But, I had drawn the short end of the stick, and it was my job to do it tonight.

You see, all six of us had been chosen to represent the school in an academia/athletics competition, complete with furnished house and a one week stay in Hong Kong. While we've been having a great time, it also unfortunately meant that we had to do our own laundry.

_How the hell do we have so many clothes?_ I thought, swiping my forehead after wrestling the bundle of clothes into the washer. _We've only been here one day for crying out loud!_

"Hey, handsome. Need some help?" It was Zoe. She had come in with another basket of clothes. From the looks of it, they were swimsuits.

"Takuya wants to go swimming tomorrow so I figured we might wash them a bit," Zoe answered, following my gaze to the basket. "I'll put them in and go, if you want."

She paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "Unless…you'd like some company."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

Zoe sighed. "If that's what you want."

She opened the dryer door and started putting the swimsuits in. I felt myself blush when she scooped her lavender bikini out of the basket. Ironically, she stopped at that point to turn to me. "I really could stay if you wanted?"

"It's okay."

Seeing that I wasn't about to start some philosophically invigorating conversation, she put the rest of the swimsuits in and began to go. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I nodded and watched her walk out the door. _Breathe in, breathe out_. _This is just Zoe, the girl I've known since I was eleven. _

_Yea, _the voice in my head countered. _The same girl you've been in love with since you were eleven. _

I sighed and realized that my inner voice had won over me. Again.

_God, I hate my conscience. _

I sighed, and looked at my watch. Maybe if I stared at it long enough, it would go faster. 49 minutes and 38 seconds, 49 minutes and 37 seconds, 49 minutes and 36 seconds…this is ENDLESS!

What idiot invented laundry, anyways?

I sighed and looked at my watch again. 49 minutes and 29 seconds.

Ever since I'd been to the Digital world, sitting by myself pondering had lost its appeal. My friends had made me much more social, and I've found myself craving their company more and more. Sometimes I wondered how I had survived the first 11 years of my life so alone.

I looked at my watch again. 48 minutes and 42 seconds.

God! I need Zoe.

--

"I'm bored," said Koji for what must have been the seventeenth time.

"If you're so bored, find something to amuse yourself," I replied, keeping my eyes on my book.

Koji had sauntered into the living room with that swagger of his twenty minutes ago and deadpanned that he was indeed bored. It wasn't that I was mad at him exactly, just slightly exasperated. I was still put-off by the fact that he had declined my company when I had practically _begged _for it, and then came back later only to ask casually if I wanted to hang out after all.

But I was determined to ignore him.

"Like what?" he asked after a bit. "You're the only one in here, princess, and you're reading."

I finally sighed and put down my book, carefully marking my place. There's only so long I can ignore that boy. "Let's play a game or something."

"Which game?" He was suddenly highly interested. Figures.

"I spy?" I supplied.

Koji rolled his eyes. "I spy something gray and cloud-like," he said sarcastically, looking out the window at the storm clouds brewing on the horizon. "Yeah, that's very interesting."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude!" I exclaimed indignantly. _Honestly, if I wasn't so utterly in love with that boy, I would have slapped him by now. _

"Sorry, sorry," he replied, though obviously not. "Give me something else."

"Um, the alphabet game?"

"No."

"Guess who?"

"No."

"The guessing game?"

"No."

"Spin the Bottle?"

Koji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, if you insist…."

"Koji!" I exclaimed, blushing brightly. "I was only joking." _What I wouldn't give for an empty bottle right now._

He smirked again. "What a pity."

I glared at him, but he just laughed. "How about twenty questions, then?"

After considering it for a moment, I agreed. "But, you ask first."

A few moments later, he asked, "Who do you like?"

"Koji!" I screamed.

"What?"

"You can't ask that?"

He looked confused. "But why not?"

I hesitated. "Because, well - because it's personal."

"Oh," he fell silent for a moment. "What if I guessed it then?"

I peered at him from underneath my thick lashes. "You can only ask yes or no questions? And you only get 15 questions."

"What! Why?"

"Because…I'm only playing this game because you're bored, and I think you can at least respect me enough to agree to the one thing I ask."

He sighed, but finally agreed. "Fine."

"And I don't have to tell you if you guess wrong," I added for good measure.

Koji sighed exasperatedly. "Okay princess, that's fine."

He squirmed around in the sofa. "Now, down to business; is this person from our school?"

"Yes," I replied, immediately regretting it. Koji wasn't stupid; he'd figure it out in a heartbeat.

"Is he in our grade?" he asked. Then added as an after-thought, "Or possibly she I suppose."

"_Koji!_" I exclaimed. "I can't believe -"

Koji clamped both hands over my mouth. "_Please_ don't go into another lecture," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Glaring at him scornfully and trying desperately not to pay attention to the fact that his hands were still touching my face, my mouth to be exact, I nodded.

"Alright then," he said, sitting back with a sigh of relief. "Is _he_ in our grade?"

"Yes," I answered.

A smirk crossed his face, and I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. _The arrogance of that boy! To assume that I like him is just - oh. Right. I do._

"Does this boy happen to have blond hair?" Koji asked.

"_Are_ there any boys in our year with blonde hair?" I asked, staring out the window in thought. _Perhaps I can distract him with my witty retorts._

After a moment's thought, Koji replied, "Well, no, so that question shouldn't count."

"Oh, as if," I snorted. "Every question _counts_, Koji."

He sulked, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out. It was possibly the most adorable thing I'd ever seen him do. Scratch that. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen _anybody _do.

"Fine then," he finally said. "It will count. Is his hair red?"

"No." _Darn. He's discovered my clever plot to stall him._

"Brown?"

"_Koji__!_"

He put his hands up. "What on earth is it now?" he asked.

"In our whole grade," I hissed, "how many brown-haired boys are there?"

Koji cocked his head to the side in thought. "Well," he said slowly. "Just Takuya, I suppose."

"Exactly," I told him slowly, as if I was talking to a small child. "You were obviously asking me if I liked Takuya, which is a rather inappropriate question, seeing as how he's one of my best friends."

"I apologize," he said sincerely. I smiled, and he smiled back before breaking back into his trademark smirk. "His hair would be black, then, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would," I sighed. _Wonderfully, beautifully, silkily black with just a tint of blue._

Koji lifted his palm and seemed to be ticking things off on his fingers. "What color are his eyes?"

I gave him a stern look. "That's not a yes or no question, Koji."

He looked slightly put-off. "Can't you let those count?" he begged. "Please, oh, please?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Anxious to have the answers, are we?" My voice sounded _much _calmer than I was feeling at the moment, a fact that I was extremely proud of.

"Just a bit," he replied with a grin. "Answer the question, will you?"

I sighed. "Blue," I told him. _The most marvelous midnight blue eyes this world has ever seen._

He looked at me curiously. I suddenly found my shoes very interesting. _He knows. He knows. He KNOWS!_

"How many syllables are in his first name?" he asked.

"Um, two," I said.

"Last name?"

"Four." _Well, there it goes. He'll have it out of me soon. _

"Does he have any siblings?"

_Seventeen! _"One."

_Screw it all, why can't I just lie? _"You only have five more questions, you know."

"I know. What letter does his name start with?"

"K. Four questions left."

"Last name?"

"M," I said, my voice rapidly becoming shakier. "Three more."

"Where does he live?"

"Across the street from me. Two more."

"Would you consider yourselves best friends?"

_This is it, Zoe. Lie! Lie, because your friendship depends on it. _"He's my very best friend." _Why did you just say that? IDIOT!_

Koji turned towards me and looked me straight in the eye with one of those smirks on his face. "Is it me?"

_NO! NO! It is not you! Of course not! _With a great, shaking breath, I replied, "Yes."

"Well then, I have just one more question for you," he said briskly.

"You've used up all your questions," I said, amazing myself with the lightheartedness of my statement. _Stupid! You've just told him you like him! This is no time for JOKES!_

He chuckled. "Too bad," he said. "Because I was going to ask if I could kiss you."

I stared at him. _He was going to ask me __**what**__? _"I - I - what?" I could only stutter in shock.

Koji seemed to think it was all _wondrously_ funny. "I just wanted to ask if you would mind terribly if I kissed you, you see," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "But it seems to me that -"

"Yes!" I squeaked. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" _Ah, that was lovely. Way to play hard to get._

Koji laughed. "Somehow, I thought you'd say that," he said, and leaned forward to kiss me in a way that made me go weak in the knees. It was a wonderful feeling, being caught up in his arms, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world, my heart feeling fit to burst.

"Well, I guess I better go check on that laundry."

**If you liked, please review!!**


End file.
